


Puppet Strings and Glass Bottle Hearts

by SaturnWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWrites/pseuds/SaturnWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in the war, Kimball was accustomed to pain. People were hurt every day, it was a fact of war. With the advanced technology of the time, most injuries could be fixed in no time. Lost a limb? No problem. Bleeding out? No worries. Most anything could be fixed.<br/>But not everything. Not everything could be fixed with a bandage or a blood infusion. Some injuries will never heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet Strings and Glass Bottle Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this a 2am I'm so sorry. This has probably been written a hundred different times before, but I wanted to give it a whirl too.

Being in the war, Kimball was accustomed to pain. People were hurt every day, it was a fact of war. With the advanced technology of the time, most injuries could be fixed in no time. Lost a limb? No problem. Bleeding out? No worries. Most anything could be fixed.  
But not everything. Not everything could be fixed with a bandage or a blood infusion. Some injuries will never heal.  
He hurt her. He hurt her in ways she would never fully heal. Felix was a charmer. From the day she met him he managed to make his way into the back of her mind and she, to this day, could never really get him out.  
He was funny, charming, and very intelligent. It wasn’t long before his quick one-liners began to make her heart flutter and her face flush behind her visor. She wondered if he knew what he was doing to her.  
It started from day one, when she became an officer in the New Republic. He greeted her with a smile that almost seemed to chip away at her hardened exterior.That smile haunted her as she made her way up the ranks, finally becoming general with the orange clad mercenary at her side.  
The night she became general was not one of celebration. It was a sad day as everyone was mourning their fallen leader. Kimball found herself alone in her new office was a bottle of whisky, a gift for the woman with the most stressful job in the New Republic. With the weight of her new job resting on her shoulders she opened the bottle and pressed the glass rim to her lips. As the liquid filled her mouth there was a knock at the door.  
Kimball slammed the bottle down and quickly swallowed the alcohol in her mouth. “C-come in.” She called, trying not to cough as the whisky burned her throat. She was never much of a drinker.  
Felix popped his head into the room. At this point she had seen his face on multiple occasions, but his face paired with his formal wear almost made her gasp. It had her heart pounding as she gazed upon the unfamiliar dresswear.  
“General Kimball.” Felix said, stepping into the room and quietly shutting the door behind him. He noticed the bottle of alcohol on her desk and the redness in her face. “I just wanted to personally congratulate you on your promotion.” He said, a grin on his face.  
Kimball nodded softly. “Oh, thank you Felix.” She said, unable to put a smile on her face. “I just wish it were on better circumstances…” She trailed off as Felix stepped closer to her desk.  
“Oh now General, it’s not good to get hung up on that. We all miss General Goodman, but this is war. We can’t spend the entire time in mourning.” Felix said, his fingertips lightly dancing upon the top of her desk, the grin never leaving his face. Kimball felt hot under the collar.  
“Yes, bu-”  
“Come oooon” He said. “Live a little! Here let me pour you a drink.” His fingers grasped at the neck of the bottle firmly. “It’s no fun to drink alone.”  
Kimball sighed and grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet behind her. “I suppose one drink won’t hurt.”  
The smile that crossed Felix’s face mixed friendliness with that of a lion staring down it’s next meal. Kimball almost shivered. The mercenary filled the glasses and the two took a drink. “There you go.” He said after downing the liquid with ease. Kimball struggled to stay composed as the whisky, yet again set fire to her throat. “See? There’s nothing like a nice drink to lift your spirits.” He said, picking up the bottle again. “Have another.” It was meant as a suggestion but was said like a command.  
Before Kimball could even respond he was already refilling her glass. He didn’t move to refill his, but she didn’t even notice. After she finished her drink she pushed her glass to the side, her vision already growing fuzzy. She really wasn’t a drinker. “I think that’s enough for tonight.”  
Felix almost seemed to pout. “Alright if you say so.” He responded. They were quiet for a moment before he spoke again. “You know, that speech you gave tonight was well worded.” He said, referring back to her promotion ceremony from earlier.  
Kimball smiled softly. “Thank you. I meant every word.”  
“Honestly I could listen to you talk for hours…” Felix said, the tone of his voice switching drastically.  
Kimball was shock. “Oh?” She said, her thoughts blurring together with this assistance of the alcohol.  
He nodded. “I don’t say this about just anyone, I mean, with a face like mine there’s no need to lie.” He leaned over the desk, his face only inches away from hers. He laughed lightly. “There’s no need to get flustered /General/.” The words leaving his lips were stronger than any alcohol she had ever had.  
Kimball’s face was red and her heart pounded. “Felix I don’t think this is appropriate. You’re my subordinate.”  
He laughed again and shook his head. “I’m a mercenary remember? Besides you look so pretty in that formal wear of yours.” He said, pinching the fabric of her collar between his fingers. “However, I’d like to see how you look out of it.”  
“Felix!” Kimball exclaimed, standing quickly from his desk. “That’s out of line.” She added, the tremble in her voice and the blush on her face telling another story.  
“Oh Kimball please, it’s plain to see you’ve got feelings for me. I noticed them the first time we worked together.” He said, his grin never dropping from his face. Kimball felt like a caged animal staring down its master, and she loved it. “Now tell me General Kimball, when was the last time you got laid?”  
It didn’t take long for the two soldiers to start ripping layers of clothing off of each other. Their formal clothing mixed together in a pile on the floor as they both stood their in their last layer. Felix grabbed Kimball from behind and pulled her close. “You know, you never answered my question.” He said, pressing his crotch to her ass. “How long has it been since you got fucked?” His words rolled off his tongue like raindrops.  
“Awhile…” Kimball replied meekly. All of the confidence from earlier gone with a flash.  
Felix laughed a devilish laugh. “Well don’t you worry. Give me control and I’ll make it worth the weight.” He said, turning the other around so they were face to face. “Tell me I’ve got control and I’ll take care of you.” The look on his face made her feel like she was selling her soul to Satan, and maybe in hindsight, she really was.  
“You have control, Felix.” Kimball said as if sealing a contract. For reasons she couldn’t understand, she felt as if she should obey his every word. Seconds later she was ravished in a kiss. Nothing sweet or slow about it. Felix kissed like a beast devouring its prey. It was almost heavenly to the general.  
Felix pushed her against a wall as he continued to kiss her hungrily. In a way it felt passionate to Kimball, but truly it was nothing more than lust on Felix’s end. Soon enough he snaked a hand down her stomach and slipped it into the waistband of her panties, causing Kimball’s breath to hitch as he worked at her. Soon, once he felt that she was ready, he removed his fingers. With one last grin, he looked her breathless form over. “Okay Vanessa.” He began, his voice dripping with the power he held over her. “Go bend over your desk.”  
From that day on, Felix played Vanessa Kimball like a puppet on stage.  
He’d planned it all from the start, but it went so much smoother than he could have ever imagined. He had obviously underestimated just how fond of him she had grown during her years of working her way up the ranks.  
Felix’s plan started the day he noticed her taking interest in him. It was only natural, she was young, slightly naive, and her friends were dying in combat. It was almost too easy for Felix to take advantage of this. A few friendly hellos and a couple almost flirtatious conversations was enough to lodge his image in the back of her brain. Then he left her alone for the most part, only popping back in every so often to make sure she didn’t move on.  
It also helped that he organized the murders of anyone who showed the slightest romantic interest in the young Vanessa Kimball.  
Usually it was simple pretty simple, just switching some things around and sending any lovestruck soldiers to the front lines. Locus took care of things from there. There was a time Felix caught a young woman, who often worked with Kimball as they were both captains at this point, heading out late at night with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Felix stopped her with friendly conversation, soon learning that the woman intended to give them with Kimball. Obviously, this couldn’t happen. Swiftly and carefully Felix pulled the woman into an empty room, slitting her throat before she could even a manage a cry for help. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a clean death. Fortunately, there were plenty of places to hide bodies in the New Republic. Once the body was gone he cleaned up the blood and called it a day. It was almost too easy.  
That incident was the closest anyone had ever gotten to Kimball in a romantic sense. It was easy to take out the problems when the soldiers gossiped like schoolchildren. From then on it was smooth sailing through the night of her promotion.  
That night was easier than expected. The alcohol probably helped though. Once they were out of their clothes that woman was putty in his hands.  
After the night of Kimball’s promotion, Felix established a relationship between them. A secret one of course, no one could know the general of the New Republic was fucking the mercenary. People wouldn’t like it. This all worked in Felix’s favor. The less people who saw, the less people who could figure out that Kimball was being played.  
He kept the relationship sweet. Small kisses when they were alone, the pair sleeping in the same bed from time to time, anything to keep her from noticing when he was using his power to manipulate her decisions. She almost never questioned his actions or suggestions. The combination of manufactured love and Felix’s superior experience made everything he did seem like the right thing to do. It worked perfectly.  
Oh but when they fucked, he made sure he was clearly in control. His thirst for power fully shown in all it’s glory. His subtle actions during any other time in the day killed him inside. He had to make his puppet know who the master was and sex was the perfect place to do so. If anyone could hear them they’d hear Felix’s declarations of “You’re mine.” and Kimball’s moaned replies of “I’m yours.” It was a sickening display. Anyone would have plainly been able to see Felix’s obvious manipulation of poor Vanessa Kimball. She however, didn’t have a clue. She never, for a single moment, doubted Felix. There was such a horrid mixture of things that kept the woman from questioning him. Again, it was just too easy for him.  
Eventually betrayal hit. It hit like a pelican crashing into another pelican going three times the speed of light. With a flash everything Kimball had clung to for the past years slipped from her fingers like drops of rain. She couldn’t take refuge with anyone without admitting just how manipulated she had been. It was just her, alone in her office with a bottle of whisky. The same bottle from the night he fucked her over her desk. It’s funny how getting fucked in the literal sense was much more enjoyable than that of a metaphorical one.  
She brought the bottle to her lips, nearly about to take a drink when she suddenly stopped. She gripped the bottle tightly by the neck and stood from her desk. In one fluid movement she fling the bottle against the wall. It shattered into millions of pieces, the alcohol dripping down the wall and onto the floor. There was no fixing it. Even if she managed to find someone to put it back together, the inside would never be full. It would forever be a hollow, broken mess.  
She saw him one last time face to face after his betrayal. It was late at night down by the radioactive alge, her sanctuary. She was alone at the time, unarmed as well. He came up behind her silently. “Miss me Vanessa?” He said, snickering as he saw her tense up.  
“Get. The fuck. Out of here.” Kimball replied, turning to face him.  
Felix pouted mockingly. “Aww that’s no way to talk to your lover.” He said, taking a hand to stroke her cheek.  
She pushed his arm away angrily. “Leave, Felix.” She said, her eyes full of hatred.  
He laughed. “Now I know you’re angry, but come on General Kimball, a man’s got to get paid.” Felix said, that devilish grin almost comforting to Kimball.  
“I don’t know what you expect to get out of seeing me, but I’m done.”  
“Vanessa, honey. I’m only here with a suggestion, alright. Let’s say you and I go at it again. For old times sake?  
She froze, those undeniable feelings of attraction filling her stomach. After a short moment she spoke, ice in her veins and fire in her eyes. “We do it here, we do it fast, and you never show your fucking face around here again.” Kimball said, her words tasting bitter on her tongue. She needed this. In some fucked up way she felt like it would give her the closure she so desperately needed.  
Felix grinned again. “I knew you missed me.” He said, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her flush against him. “No hard feelings right?” He added and the two pulled off layer after layer of clothing like they had so many times before. Kimball didn’t speak, her only goal in this was to get off and get over it. She wanted to be rid of the infestation that was Felix. That orange asshole who haunted her memories and her dreams. They fucked with the fire that was always there. Skin on skin and hands in each other’s hair. She rode him for all he was worth, like so many times before. But there was a difference this time around. This time, Kimball tried to break free of her strings, she tried and tried, failed. As things sped up, those disgustingly familiar words left their mouths again.  
“You’re all mine Vanessa. I want to to hear you say it one last time.” He groaned out.  
“Fuck. You.”  
“Say it.” He demanded, thrusting up into her with the skill he acquired over all this time.  
“I won’t.” She moaned out.  
“Tell me you’re mine. You’ve said it before. You’ll say it again. You’re mine Vanessa Kimball. You’ve been mine since the beginning and you’re still mine now. You’ll never be rid of me.”  
With a twitch of her body and the contracting of her muscles she came with a shout. “I’m yours!”  
She cried out, tears brimming in her eyes.  
“That’s my girl.” He said with a laugh.  
Felix finished moments later. He slipped out of Kimball and stood from the ground, quickly throwing his clothes back on. “Glad to know you’re still my little plaything Vanessa.” He said, the poison in his words seeping into her already ruined flesh. “Have a nice life, no matter how short the rest of it may be.” Felix added as he he began to walk away, not even giving her the grace of one last look.  
Broken and weak, Kimball didn’t move from her spot on the ground. Hatred filled her lungs as his words burned her skin. Regret and pain stabbed at her chest as she struggled to find her mind. “Felix.” She growled out as the hatred in her lungs manifested itself in her words. “By the end off all this, I’m going to have your fucking head.” Kimball said, her anger masking the pain she felt.  
Felix only laughed. “Keep telling yourself that darlin’” He said with a sarcastic wave of his hand, soon disappearing into the dark.  
He planned on using that night to finally break her, but for once his plan didn’t work out as he wanted. Their encounter only unlocked a rage in her soul. A rage out for blood. She was going to make sure Felix didn’t live to see the final battle if it was the last thing she did.  
And soon enough, Felix had his fall from glory. A literal fall, from a building. Felix was dead and the fire in Kimball’s beaten soul was finally put out. It still hurt. The pain was near unbearable, but the main source of the pain was finally gone. She was left with only the smoldering ashes.  
After Hargrove's defeat, a group went and fetched the splattered remains of the orange mercenary. Not much was left of it, but his helmet was only banged up and the visor was shattered. Kimball requested it be sent to her office. When it arrived, a smile tugged at her lips as she hung it up on a nail on a wall. It may have been sick to keep a dead man’s helmet as a trophy, but Kimball was a woman of her word.  
She had Felix’s head, and her strings were finally cut. The broken, beaten puppet was finally free of the puppeteer.  
Someone sent her a new bottle of whisky later that week. Maybe she’d make sure this one didn’t break.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome and appreciated!!


End file.
